Historias de Amor
by sole2704
Summary: Capitulos unicos cien por ciento Candy y Terry espero les guste el tercer capitulo titulado Don't Speak, Lemon, solo mayores de edad...
1. Chapter 1

_**El Saludo**_

Candy suspiro al ver al chico de cabellos castaños que se acercaba a ella, cuanto tiempo tenia de conocerlo, y todo en su mente estaba tan fresco como si hubiera sido ayer, Terréense Grandchester el chico mas arrogante y engreído que se hubiera cruzado por su camino, era un verdadero idiota a veces …….si pero era el idiota que amaba.. ¿Por que lo amaba? Y si eso no era amor era la cosa más maravillosa excitante y fabulosa que jamás le había ocurrido en su vida.

Terry caminaba como un felino en busca de su presa sus labios dibujaron una mueca casi parecida a una sonrisa, arqueo la ceja, ahí estaba ella recargada en el árbol a las afueras del hospital, parecía un ángel con su vestido verde, la moda de los 20, si que le quedaba, el cabello se lo había cortado y ahora lo traía al hombro solo haciéndola lucir mas hermosa.

-Hola.

-Candy esa no es la forma de saludar.

-A no y según tu cual es la forma.- Pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior en señal de nerviosismo, grave error, solo sintió como sus manos se posaron en su cintura.

-Esta querida.- Fue lo único que salio de sus labios, Candy solo sintió la calidez de su boca llenando la suya, quiso protestar pero eso solo sirvió para que el profundizara mas el beso, y ahí se perdió completamente su razón y por instinto subió sus brazos a su cuello para poder besarlo mejor su cuerpo recargado en el árbol., la estaba lastimando pero eso no le importaba solo importaba disfrutar de ese beso, sus lenguas danzaban juntas, tiró de su pelo hacia atrás. Ella también quería jugar, quería… necesitaba tocarlo, sentirlo piel contra piel.

Terry siseó en medio del beso al notar como la cálida lengua de ella vencía a la suya y penetraba en su boca. Movió las caderas contra las suaves curvas y pasó una de sus piernas entre las de ella... antes de volver a apretarla contra él, si el oxigeno no se hubiera acabado ese beso seguro hubiera durado una verdadera eternidad, lentamente las bocas se fueron separando el hundió su cara en el cuello de ella, aspirando su perfume al momento de jalar aire para sus pulmones, candy lo abraso y comenzó a acariciar su cabellos castaños y sedosos, sin dejar de suspirar siempre que la besaba perdía el control.

-Ahora sabes la manera correcta de saludar.

Candy se puso sumamente roja, era un verdadero descarado y ella no se quedaba a tras, por que lo disfrutaba, se separo de el y lo miro a los ojos.

-Creo que te estas pasando de la raya Terry no puedes venir aquí y besarme así como así, no es correcto será mejor que me lleves a casa antes de que alguien venga a regañarme por el espectáculo.

-Esta bien Candy nunca cambiaras no importa así me gustas, vamos.

Candy solo asintió y se agarro de su brazo, siempre asía lo mismo ya debería estar acostumbrada, y a decir verdad le encantaba su forma de saludar, que le importaba que no fuera la manera mas correcta.

Fin.

Ahora niñas y niños ya saben como saludar correctamente, dudas etc., etc. a mi correo por favor las leo pronto Soledad.


	2. Chapter 2

Lecciones privadas.

Le dolía la cabeza, eso era indudable... debía tener un chichón terrible en ella y de seguro en algunas otras partes del cuerpo…ahora que lo pensaba no fue tan buena idea el haber saltado, trato de adaptarse a la falta de luz y donde rayos había ido a parar esa no era la habitación de Archy y Stear por que no le hizo caso a Patty cuando le dijo que esa noche no fuera…así por que era una cabeza hueca, ni modo Candice será mejor que te des prisa y salgas de este cuarto de quien seria…por que seria tan curiosa no había oído hablar que la curiosidad mato al gato, pero ella no era un gato a pesar del apodo de gatita que Archy le había puesto y ahora rogaba a dios que no muriera como tal .

La habitación era mucho mas grande que la de sus primos y eso que eran dos, estaba mas finamente decorada, justo cuando había pensado Candy ya es suficiente sal de aquí antes de que te pesquen in fraganti, uno de sus pies piso un papel que podrá ser ya saben la curiosidad defecto de muchos y mas en la persona de Candice, tomo el papel para darse cuenta de su terrible error.

No era un papel era una foto a la luz de la luna identifico el rostro.-Candy se llevo una mano a la boca para tratar de ahogar la expresión de sorpresa que escapo de ella.- ¡Por dios santo! era Eleonor Backer y la foto estaba dedicada y todo. _Para mi hijo Terrénce_ ¡¡Ho por dios, sin proponérselo había descubierto un grandísimo secreto!! Su mente comenzó a imaginarse que aria con tan magnifica información, de repente comenzó a oír pasos que se acercaban a la habitación y en vez de correr a la ventana tomo la foto la abraso a su cuerpo y se metió en el ropero, la ropa la cubría a la perfección así que si alguien, para ser exactas el dueño de la habitación habría el ropero no la vería claro al menos que revolviera un poco en el, pero a pesar de todo a Candy su escondite le daba una magnifica vista de lo que ocurría a fuera, Por Favor Dios que no sean las Monjas, Candy idiota si fueran ellas se oirían ruidos en todo el pasillo…

Candy no pudo seguir con sus pensamientos eso de usar la cabeza en momentos de tensión no se le daba, la puerta de la habitación se había abierto, ella instintivamente cerró los ojos, pensando que si ella no podía ver, nadie la vería a ella, pero los pasos si podía oírlos... y conocer a su dueño Terry había entrado regresaba de montar eso siempre lo tranquilizaba pero ahora con el ejercicio se sentía sucio y como si los cuadros le fueran a contestar dijo en voz alta voy a darme una ducha.

_ "¡una ducha, No, no, no... tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vea" _Candy intentó levantarse quería huir pero recordó donde rayos se encontraba metida... e inmediatamente se volvió a acomodar ... ella sin proponérselo estaba gozando de una visión magnifica por que rayos no se metía a duchar de una vez por todas _"Ok, Candy, cierra los ojos y cuando oigas el agua correr sales de aquí"_  
Pero mantener los ojos cerrados era peor tortura, porque los sonidos le hacían imaginarse cosas, cosas en las que no quería pensar, en las que nunca había pensado hasta esta tortuosa noche.

Candy White Andrew desde que había arribado a Londres, no mas bien desde que se había topado con el en el Barco su mente había sido poseída por su recuerdo incluso hasta en la sopa lo había imaginado pero esto que cruzaba por su cabecita era demasiado

No quería abrir los ojos al menos no su ser conciente por que el subconsciente hacia mucho que le estaba gritando ábrelos, ábrelos…por que no tenia una conciencia mas fuerte, maldijo por lo bajo sus ojos se abrieron poco a poco pudo ver que Terry, se había quitado las botas y se masajeaba los dedos de los pies, con gusto lo hubiera hecho ella, si no estuviera encerrada en el armario y por supuesto si no estuviera de incógnito, se veía tan a gusto disfrutando de ese delicioso masaje en los dedos de sus pies que por un momento hasta olvido donde estaba, solo por un momento, ya que Terry con toda la confianza que le daba estar en su habitación "a solas" se comenzó a despojar de la camisa…

_¡La camisa no por dios!, bueno vale solo eso._

Por dios le estaba mirando los brazos, no solo eso su hermosos bíceps, su torso y su abdomen el cabello que se le había alborotado lo hacia lucir tan sexy, tan salvaje, y justo en ese momento su conciencia apareció _Candy te vas a ir al infierno si sigues mirando, _dime donde compro mi boleto por lo que es yo por nada del mundo aparto la vista de ese cuerpo, por que no se había imaginado que debajo de la ropa había un cuerpo perfecto.

Candy estaba completa y totalmente roja si hubiera tenido una bolsita para la baba seguro la llenaba de todo lo que estaba babeando por Terry ¡¡Ho por dios le iba a dar un paro Cardiaco en ese preciso momento dejo de respirar de mover un solo músculo de su cuerpo, Terry se estaba quitando los pantalones!! ¡Mierda los pantalones no, definitivo mi lapida dirá aquí yace Candy White Andrew que murió al no soportar mirar algo demasiado bello! El sonido de la prenda cayendo al suelo la hizo tomar una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pobres pulmones del vital aire que en cualquier momento se proponían comenzar a reclamar.

Estaba decidido se iría al infierno, no…no ella no tenia la culpa de haber aterrizado en el sitio equivocado ¿ho si?

¡Dios en verdad eres grande ho si! Al menos eso estaba pensando Candy antes de que Terry decidiera acabar con el espectáculo, ¡No puede ser yo que ya me había resignado a arder con gusto! ¡Por dios Candy que cosas piensas, niña despierta es ahora o nunca! Con cuidado de no hacer ruido comenzó a salir de su escondite ¡ahora es el momento de huir! ¡No, no pies la salida es para el otro lado! su conciencia comenzó a luchar con ese lado perverso que todo mundo tiene, por desgracia para Candy ese lado perverso se había dejado vencer durante los últimos 15 años así que su conciencia no pudo con el.-Todo sea por el bien de la ciencia, ¿Cuál ciencia? si tu con trabajo a penas distingues la biología de la física,- Ho guarda silencio si no quieres que comience a ignorarte por el resto de mi vida.

Caminado de puntitas se paro al lado de la puerta del baño, vale el chico no era otra cosa del otro mundo, tenia dos pies, al igual que todo el mundo, dos manos, unas pompas de ensueño.-El vapor apenas dejaba ver lo suficiente a Candy pero eso no importaba demasiado, lo que veía era bastante grafico, Terry comenzó a tallarse el cabello la espuma le resbalaba por todo el cuerpo, cuando se volteo Candy casi se desmaya…por un momento sintió que el la descubriría por suerte traía los ojos cerrados y el jabón cubría sus partes mas intimas.

-Creo que ya e visto mas que suficiente en pro de la ciencia.-Con cuidado comenzó a alejarse y justo cuando llegaba a su propio balcón con el corazón acelerado, unos ojos azules la miraban con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras cerraba su ventana, y se secaba los brazos.

Candy después de contar a patty una que otra mentira, se dejo caer en su cama esa noche había descubierto muchas cosas, entre ellas que podía ser mas que excitante romper las reglas y eso le había encantado, abrazo su almohada deseando que fueran los brazos de Terry los que la abrazaban,¿Y ahora como podría volver a mirarlo a la cara sin que se lo imaginara sin nada de ropa? –Bueno ya esta lo miraría igual que siempre después de todo no dudaba que si la situación hubiera sido a la inversa el no se sonrojaría como tonto cada vez que la tuviera enfrente.

Una semana después Candy estaba en la segunda Colina de Pony, ya había sepultado en su memoria o bueno intentaba hacerlo, el pequeño incidente, cuando Terry apareció, todo hubiera ido muy bien si Candy cada vez que lo miraba no se hubiera puesto roja como tomate.

-Candy basta, te sentirías mejor si estuviéramos en condiciones iguales.

-¿Qué no se de que hablas?

-Ho vamos Candy se que me viste…

Candy casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-No es para tanto, algún día te veré igual y estaremos iguales.

-No te atreverías.- A Terry le agrado que al menos no negara nada de los hechos.

-Claro que no.- Candy suspiro aliviada.-Lo que Candy no sabia es que varias semanas después por casualidad su deuda quedaría saldada aunque para ser honestas ella vio mas que el.

Fin.

El placer de lo prohibido, cuando sabes que algo esta mal tiene cierto encanto no creen, aunque creo que Terry Prohibido o no tiene su encanto, bueno aquí otra pequeña historia, espero les gustara. 


	3. Don't Speak

Hola a todas.

Dedicada a mi amiga Dely blue Feliz Cumpleaños!!, un poquitin tarde lo se pero no a sido culpa mía que apenas, me he podido sentar a la maquina, por suerte hoy no se me fue la luz... sabes que te quiero mucho y a sido uno de los grandes placeres que la vida me a dado el conocerte, bueno espero que este año sea el mas feliz de tu vida, etc, etc, etc..¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!

Bueno esta historia es para personas de alto criterio así que si no les gusta lo erótico por algún motivo no lo lean, por que técnicamente eso es esta historia, bueno espero les guste.

La canción es de Gwen Stefanny Don't Speak.

Las palabras e_n cursiva _son pensamientos de Candy y Terry.

Los personajes como saben no e pertenecen etc, etc, etc.

Las leo pronto SOLEDAD.

La canción esta en mi pro file, para que mientras lo leen la escuchen.

* * *

_Don't Speak_

_Me quedare contigo Susana.- _Solo tenia un par de horas de haberlo dicho y ya sentía sobre sus hombros como si llevara toda una vida con esa carga, bajo lentamente las escaleras del hospital aun estaba oscuro, si cerraba los ojos aun podía oler su perfume.-_Candy.-_susurro su nombre como una pequeña suplica y termino el descenso si tan solo pudiera ir a buscarla, pero no podía ya habían hecho ambos su elección.

Las calles solitarias de NY, lo acompañaban de regreso a casa un éxito total en su carrera y un fracaso absoluto en su vida sentimental, estaciono su automóvil el frió no solo helaba a su corazón si no también su piel comenzaba a sentir pequeños estragos, se apresuro a subir las escaleras abrió rápidamente la puerta de su apartamento y justo cuando iba a cerrar un pequeño pie se interpuso en su camino, la puerta se abrió lentamente revelando la pequeña figura de su pecosa.

-_Candy.-Un pequeño suspiro escapo de su boca._

-_Terry, _no puedo irme así.

El la miro a los ojos y con su mirada le dijo que el tampoco quería que todo terminara así, Candy entro en el apartamento frió y con las manos empujo la puerta recargándose en ella, Terry y ella se quedaron en silencio, hasta que ella corrió a cobijarse en los brazos de el.

Terry iba a decir algo pero ella le puso un dedo en los labios y movió la cabeza en señal de negación, Terry la abrazo de nuevo solo para cerciorarse que no era un sueño, Candy sintió la angustia y el anhelo en ese abrazo y le hecho los brazos al cuello, sus dedos jugaron con los cabellos de su nuca, mientras poco a poco, lo iba jalando hacia sus labios.

You and me

We used to be together

Every day together always

I really feel

I'm losing my best friend

I can't believe

This could be the end

It looks as though you're letting go

And it's real,

Well I don't want to know

Dolor, tristeza, amor, pasión, resignación, rabia, deseo, miedo, angustia de perderlo, a eso le sabían sus labios, las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de los ojos de ambos, dulce y amargo era el sabor de ese beso tan ansiado Candy no pudo separarse de el ni si quiera cuando sus lagrimas se mezclaron, la angustia y el dolor eran el mas fuerte de los afrodisíacos, sus dedos temblaron cuando, poco a poco cada uno fue ayudando al otro a despojarse de su ropa.

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explain

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your 1ehaznos

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Dolía como dolía, pero solo por esa noche, ese momento ninguno de los dos quería pensar, no querían recordar, por que los recuerdos eran tan dulcemente dolorosos, como cada minuto que habían estado separados.

La boca de Terry jugueteaba con los labios de ella, primero los dibujo con las llemas de sus dedos, para luego hacerlo con la punta de la lengua suave dulce, tierno y apasionado a la vez, para luego tomarlos con posesión con su boca, sus lenguas bailaban una danza de amor frenético anhelante por un mañana que tal vez nunca llegaría por un pasado que nunca volvería...

Our memories

They can be inviting

But some are altogether

Mighty brightening

As we die, both you and I

With my head in my hands

I sit and cry

Terry recorrió con sus manos cada curva del cuerpo de Candy, y sus labios comenzaron a descender a su barbilla, saboreándola con calma, intentando grabar en su memoria cada sabor, cada sensación que ella le brindaba, mientras Candy suspiraba de placer, sus grandes manos masculinas iban descendiendo cada vez mas, deslizándose hasta sus pechos que ya estaban llenos de deseo, y cuando su boca se poso en sus pezones un grito de absoluto placer escapo de su garganta.

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explain

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

_Por favor ámame, por favor no me dejes, por favor, por favor_... las lagrimas seguían brotando de los ojos de ambos al igual que la suplicas mudas.

Su boca era tan suave y tan dulce, Terry cubría con la boca su pezón y tiraba de el con tanta suavidad.

Lo acariciaba después con la lengua y volvía a tirar de él para lamerlo y chuparlo, Candy creía que en ese momento bien podría morir de tanto placer.

Terry la tumbo en la cama, su peso era delicioso, y cuando el siguió besando y explorando su cuerpo ella no pudo mas que arquearse contra el en busca de estar mas cerca, mas unido a el...

It's all ending

I gotta stop pretending who we are...

You and me

I can see us dying... are we?

Su cuerpo se arqueo sus piernas se abrieron, mientras el se colocaba entre ellas.

Candy lo abrazo y lo beso lentamente, terry se separo de su boca para comenzar a descender, y Candy sintió cómo sus piernas desnudas se deslizaban entre las de ella hasta que se percató de que él tenía la cara justo en su vello íntimo.

Avergonzada, alargó una mano para taparse, pero el la tomo entre las suyas para apartarla, cuando Terry se la beso su mano temblaba al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Don't speak

I know just what you're saying

So please stop explain

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Candy sollozó al notar cómo la boca de su amado le exploraba los labios. Su lengua, cálida y paciente, encontró el pequeño montículo medio oculto de su feminidad. Sitió un dedo, largo y ágil, en la entrada, Candy abrió los ojos gratamente sorprendida.

Terry le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras y volvió a deslizarle el dedo en el interior de su cuerpo, más profundamente esta vez.

Candy se estremeció y gimió. A la vez, que el dedo le acariciaba el interior siguiendo un ritmo lánguido. Ella apretaba los dientes para no hacer ruido, pero no podía evitar gemir de placer.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y a Candy se le nubló la vista. Sabía que tenía la cara contraída y ruborizada. La pasión le abrasaba hasta el último centímetro de piel

Don't speak

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Don't tell me 'cause it hurts

Candy no pudo protestar, no pudo hacer nada solo mirar asombrada como Terry tomaba de ella con destreza, echo la cabeza así atrás y su corazón se acelero, con cada cosa que el le asía el placer la invadió en oleadas cada vez más rápidas y, de repente, se quedó paralizada. Arqueó el cuerpo en tensión, gritó, gimió y volvió a gritar. Terry suavizó el contacto con la lengua pero siguió su juego para alimentar su clímax y siguió acariciándola mientras ella temblaba violentamente.

I know what you're saying

So please stop explaining

Don't speak

Don't speak

Don't speak

De pronto la invadió un enorme cansancio y, con él, una euforia física, como si estuviera borracha. Incapaz de controlar sus extremidades, se retorció temblorosa bajo su cuerpo y no ofreció ninguna resistencia cuando Terry la volvió boca abajo. Y siguió entre los muslos y volvió a introducir los dedos dentro del cuerpo de ella. Tenía sus partes íntimas sensibles y, para su vergüenza, empapadas. Eso, sin embargo, parecía excitar a Terry y a ella misma, sentir su cuerpo firme en la espalda, sus jadeos en la nuca, la elevaban al cielo y al mismo tiempo la enterraban en el mismismo infierno. Sin retirarle los dedos, la besó y la mordisqueó espalda abajo.

I know what you're thinking

I don't need your reasons

I know you're good

I know you're good

I know your real good

Candy sintió el roce de su sexo entre las piernas, duro, fuerte y ardiente. No le sorprendió el cambio, ella sabia muy bien lo que le ocurría al cuerpo de un hombre durante el acto amoroso. Pero nadie le había dicho nada sobre las demás intimidades que hacían que la experiencia no fuera meramente física, sino de una clase que podía transformar el alma.

Terry, agachado sobre ella, la provocó y la acarició hasta que elevó tentativamente las caderas.

- _Quiero estar muy dentro de ti. Seré muy tierno, amor mío_ -Terry solo podía pensar eso mientras le besaba el lado del cuello-. _Quiero estar por siempre contigo.- _Mientras la volteaba de nuevo_...- Dios mío, eres tan hermosa_... - Con cuidado se situó entre sus muslos abiertos.-_ Quiero fundirme en ti, y ser uno contigo. Por favor, por favor tócame._

Inspiró con fuerza cuando Candy le rodeó el miembro con los dedos y se lo acarició vacilante, reconociendo por la aceleración de su respiración que le gustaba. Terry cerró los ojos con las pestañas temblorosas y los labios algo separados debido a sus jadeos.

Candy se colocó con torpeza el miembro entre los muslos. Pero la punta se le deslizó por el sexo húmedo y Terry gimió como si le doliera. Candy volvió a intentarlo, insegura. Una vez en el sitio adecuado, Terry se lo introdujo con fuerza. A Candy le dolió mucho más que cuando la había tocado con los dedos y se puso súbitamente tensa. Él la rodeó con los brazos, mientras ella enterraba su cabeza en su cuello, Candy sentía cada uno de los empujones que poco a poco iban haciendo que el cuerpo de Terry se enterrara más en ella. Candy se retorció de dolor, para evitar la dolorosa invasión pero parecía que cada movimiento suyo sólo servía para aumentar la profundidad de la penetración.

Hush, hush, darling

Hush, hush, darling

Hush, hush, don't tell because is hurt

Así que se obligó a permanecer quieta entre sus brazos. Le hincó los dedos en los hombros y, aferrada a él, dejó que la calmara con la boca y las manos. Terry la besó con los ojos cerrados y, al notar la calidez de su lengua, ella quiso introducírsela más con una succión ansiosa. El soltó un sonido de sorpresa y se estremeció con una serie de espasmos rítmicos de su cuerpo a la vez que un gemido le vibraba en el pecho y soltaba el aliento entre dientes.

Candy le deslizó las manos por el pecho cubierto de vello castaño. Con los cuerpos aún unidos, ella le tocó el costado, el contorno de las costillas y la espalda suave. Terry dejó que le explorara el cuerpo sin moverse hasta que por fin se le desorbitaron los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada junto a ella con un gruñido mientras la embestía con fuerza y se estremecía totalmente extasiado.

La besó con un ansia primaria. Candy separó más las piernas y le presionó la espalda para apremiarlo e intentar, a pesar del dolor, que la penetrara más profundamente y con más fuerza. Apoyado en los codos para no aplastarla, Terry le puso la cabeza en el pecho y Candy sintió su aliento cálido y suave sobre el pezón. Su barba incipiente le rascaba un poco y la sensación le contrajo los pezones. El seguía dentro de ella, aunque su sexo se había suavizado. Estaba despierto, pero inmóvil.

Candy también permaneció quieta mientras le rodeaba la cabeza con los brazos y le acariciaba el pelo. Notó que él movía la cabeza y buscaba el pezón hasta rodearlo con los labios y seguir despacio con la lengua el contorno de la aureola, una y otra vez hasta que ella se movió impaciente bajo su cuerpo. Él le lamió el pezón suavemente y sin descanso, y el deseo le abrasó los pechos, el vientre y la entrepierna hasta que el dolor desapareció bajo una nueva oleada de deseo. Terry pasó al otro pecho y se lo mordisqueó y jugó con él, gozando, al parecer, con su placer. Levantó un poco el cuerpo para deslizar una mano entre ambos y acariciarle su pubis húmedo e incitarla con destreza. Le provocó un nuevo clímax, y con su cuerpo frotó voluptuosamente la entrepierna de Candy.

Luego, jadeante, levantó la cabeza para mirarla como si fuera una variedad de ser vivo desconocida.

Candy lo miro a los ojos y el le sostuvo la mirada, y lo único que encontró en ella, a parte de todo el amor fue una suplica silenciosa.-_Por favor, por favor no hables, no digas nada..._

Hush, hush, darling

Hush, hush, darling

Hush, hush, don't tell because is hurt

FIN.

Planeta Candy 2008.


End file.
